To err is human to forgive is divine dear Gilligan
by special agent Ali
Summary: Another take on the 'magic' episode. This time Gilligan is staying in his little cave. He's a lone wolf and plans on remaining a lone wolf as he is afraid of the castaways now. The question is will the young man be able to keep it up forever or can the seven be reunited again?
1. Gilligan's anger and Mary Ann's tears

_**Hi everyone. So I'm back on the island with a second take on my favorite episode of GI. This time Gilligan isn't forgiving the castaways that easily. **_

_**I think this time it'll take more that an apology, dinner and a little party to get Gilligan back home. Basically it's the episode with a new and longer ending. **_

_**I've heard an old saying many times in my life. "Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me." Whoever said that must have not cared what anyone thought. I know I always felt bad when I was teased. **_

_**In truth though, words have the biggest impact on life. People often use verbal bullying because it never leaves physical damage. But it does leave unseen scars**__. _

_**This is my prologue. If you all are interested I'll add to it and make longer chapters. I won't post it like my first story and write the episode this time though. It starts after Gilligan's second run in with the monsters.**_

_Dear Diary,_

_I still dont no what im gunna do. My mom use to tells me stiks and stons will brek my bons but werds shal never harm me._

_If that is tru then why do I still feel so sad diary? I alredy told yous bout my day and the castways said sory but I dont want to fergive them. I thenk I hav only one frend now diary. You. _

Gilligan took in a deep sigh, closed his journal and hugged it tightly. It had been such a long day. Gilligan was exhausted. He closed his eyes for sleep when he heard a young female voice calling his name.

Gilligan groaned but exited his small cave and stood up. He came face to face with Mary Ann Summers.

"Hi Gilligan" she greeted with a warm smile. "Hello Mary Ann" Gilligan replied, but without the warm smile. In fact, his voice still held a pinch of bitterness and it made Mary Ann nervous.

"I see your still angry" she answered and Gilligan shrugged. "I don't know...I just don't want to get hurt anymore" he answered flatly.

"Oh Gilligan, we really are sorry" the perky farm girl cooed. She brushed his cheek and Gilligan stepped out of her reach.

"Did you need something Mary Ann?" he asked.

"Were having a party for you…we baked the cake you saw us creating and everything" she answered. 'Be strong Mary Ann' she urged herself. It was hard though, she was trying so hard to not cry.

Gilligan could tell she was hurt and he hated that but he had to stay strong. He just wasn't ready to leave his cave. Long as he was in his cave he felt safe and secure. All he needed now was his diary, she could never hurt him.

I'm not interested" Gilligan answered and Mary Ann choked back a sob.

"Please Gilligan" she begged, her voice cracking slightly. He only shook his head.

"No" he insisted. "It's just too soon Mary Ann…you all don't understand…I…I can't take anymore pain" he added.

Mary Ann let a small tear fall and Gilligan gently brushed it away. "Don't cry Mary Ann…please...not for me" he begged. "I really am sorry Gilligan" she answered and threw her arms around him. Gilligan stiffened slighty but then gave in and gave her a small hug.

"I'm sorry Mary Ann...it's just too soon..." he whispered to her. She pulled back and nodded. "Okay" she said and brushed a tear off her cheek. "But...you ever need me...I'll make you anything if you want it" she said.

The first mate smiled. "I know...thanks Mary Ann...I think the three dinners were enough right now but...save me some cake" he answered. She smiled and nodded.

"Of course..." she said. "Goodby Mary Ann" he whispered. "All right then…goodbye Gilligan….please take care of yourself" she said crouching to speak into the cave.

The young man nodded crouched to go back into his new home. "I will, you take care as well Mary Ann…I'll miss you but…" he called and fell silent. He disappeared into his cave and Mary Ann let tears fall.

'But we underestimated you Gilligan, I just hope you'll forgive all of us….and very soon at that' she thought and hurried back to camp with her bad news.


	2. Skipper can't order little buddy home

_**Hi again, okay so with my summer job over I realized just how much I missed typing so back with a second chapter. Thanks Teobi for the very awesome review. You inspired me to type this chapter.**_

_Diary, _

_I terned Mary Ann down and I feels a litl bad but I thenk she under stands how much she hurted me too. _

_I bet I no who is nex but I prumis I be strung._

Gilligan put down his pen just as his name was called. This time it wasn't a soft and sweet whisper like Mary Ann. His name thundered like a storm and Gilligan sighed.

"Hi Skipper, I take it you saw Mary Ann?" he asked nonchalantly as he crawled out of his cave.

Skipper blinked at him in bewilderment. "Well…uh…yeah…Gilligan…" he stammered. He then shook his head. "How can you act like you don't care you hurt your best friend?" he asked, getting back to topic.

Gilligan shook his head. "Of course I care Skipper...a lot…but…she…she hurt me too…you all did" the younger man stammered in reply.

"We didn't mean…"

"Yes, you did" Gilligan interrupted. "You didn't mean for me to overhear…but I know you all meant every word!" he cried.

"Oh Gilligan, we already apologized...I am sorry little buddy" Skipper said. Gilligan only folded his arms. The fierce captain sighed. "Let's just stop this nonsese...go back to camp...and forget all this" he said.

answered talking like Gilligan was a child. "Now come on little buddy…stop this nonsense and come how now!" he added.

Gilligan only shook his head. "No…I am not a child you're babysitting Skipper…and I'm not going back just because you ordered me...I have feelings too!" he shouted.

"Gilligan…." Jonas replied...his voice losing all its thunder. "I'm sorry Skipper, but no…" he said firmly. "Not right now…I just need time" Gilligan added. It was so hard being strong but Jonas respected him for it.

He then turned away. "Please tell Mary Ann I am sorry if I made her cry but…I….I just can't go back...not yet" he said averting his eyes.

Skippers shoulders sagged as it all slowly sank in. "Gilligan…I'm…I'm really…" he stammered and then stopped.

He grabbed his friends shoulders and made Gilligan look into his sad eyes. "Okay Gilligan...I give up but...Please come home soon little buddy….I miss you...you're my friend Gilligan" he said.

"I wish I could believe that" Gilligan muttered and the words hit Jonas like a ton of bricks.

'Oh Gilligan…what did we do?' he thought sadly. Skipper had an urge to scoop his young friend up and carry him home. He fought it away realizing Gilligan was right.

He wasn't a little boy Jonas was babysitting. He was a fellow castaway and a good friend he had hurt very badly. 'I knew it was why he left but...little buddy...I can't believe he won't ever return' Jonas thought miserably.

"Skipper?"

Skipper snapped out of his thoughts and realized he was still holding Gilligan who looked uncomfortable.

"You're my friend to Skipper but….I just need a little more time…please understand" he begged.

Skipper nodded. "All right…I'll see you later then…if you ever need anything…"

"I know where to find you" Gilligan finished and nodded. "Thanks Skipper…for understanding" he added and disappeared back into his new home.

The big strong captain of the sea wiped a small tear just beginning to fall from his left eye.

'I will bring you home Gilligan, I will make this right' he thought and left to tell the castaways of his strike out.


	3. Professor can't calculate the pain

_**Another huge shout out to Teobi for the second awesome review. Oh and thanks Terese for your inspiring review. I hope to just my readers out there I am pleasing you with this island tale as much as my others.**_

_**As you can see, story is about the six castaways realizing just how important Gilligan is to them. It just shows you really have to watch your mouth, it may not be physical but verbal abuse is just as cruel.**_

Back at the campsite, Professor Roy Hinkley awaited the Skipper's return.

After Mary Ann returned looking miserable, Jonas Grumby quickly set off to bring Gilligan home. The Howell's returned to their room and Ginger took Mary Ann to their home to lay down.

"Mary Ann fell asleep, she really wore herself out sobbing the past twenty minutes" she said as she finally returned to the table.

Roy nodded. "I have a bad feeling Skipper will return empty handed as well"

"As usual you would be right Professor…Gilligan is still upset with us and refuses to come home" Jonas replied joining them.

"Oh poor Gilligan…" Ginger cried and a small tear fell. Skipper sat in front of her and patted her hand.

"Don't worry Ginger, I won't give up till we convince him to come home" he assured her.

"How do you intend to do that Skipper?" Roy asked. Jonas shrugged but his face still held a determination.

"I don't know Professor….I know I been hard on him since we got stuck here…I just…." Jonas replied.

Roy nodded with a matching guilty expression. "We all share the blame in Gilligan's departure Skipper…" he answered, once again keeping the blame on everyone's shoulders.

He then stood up. "I suppose all we can do is speak with Gilligan alone and show him we care, you and Mary Ann already went so I will try now" he said.

"Good luck Professor, I have to warn you….he's changed a bit" Skipper said.

"That's to be expected Skipper…he is angry with us and scared of us at the same time" Professor answered.

Jonas nodded with a sad and pained look. "Yeah…I know" he whispered.

Roy gripped his shoulder tightly. "Don't worry Skipper…he'll come around" he said reassuringly and took off for Gilligan's cave.

Gilligan sighed as he heard his name called again.

_Why wont thay leve me alon diary? Thay cal me mene names now thay want me bak? I dont want to diary…im afrade._

Gilligan stopped writing and crawled out to see his visitor.

"There you are Gilligan, I just came to see how you were doing" Professor greeted him. 'Hope this works' Roy thought. Reverse Psychology was there best bet he thought. He always did think like a scientist, everything calculated...maybe it was time to stop and just apologize for being wrong.

"I am all right Professor….I got my diary and all those blankets and pillows you guys gave me…this cave is really feeling like home" he answered.

Professor nodded. "All right then, I'll leave you back to what you were doing" he replied. He turned to leave and the first mate stared speechless.

"That's it? You…" Gilligan asked and stopped.

Roy turned back to him. "Yes, Gilligan? Did you want me to stay?" Professor asked. Gilligan only stared at him in horror. He felt his knees buckle and sank to the ground, thoroughly confused.

He put his arms around his knees and drew small doodles in the sand. "I won't make you Professor…I know I am just a pest" he mumbled.

Roy Hinkley cringed at his harsh words. 'Okay new plan' he thought then sighed. 'No...forget it Roy...just tell him what you think' he thought.

Roy walked to his friend and sat next to him. "I'm sorry Gilligan…I really wish you hadn't heard my foolish choice of words" he said.

Gilligan only shrugged. "Was kind of interesting to hear how you all truly felt about me when you thought I wasn't around" he said.

"Anger has a way of turning intelligent people foolish" Roy replied and Gilligan blinked at him. "Is that supposed to mean you don't hate me Professor?" he asked and Roy chuckled.

"Yes...that does sum it up Gilligan" he said. He patted Gilligan's knee. "I can't force you home Gilligan but...do really plan to live here forever?" Roy asked only to get another shrug.

"I don't know Professor...I know..." he answered and sighed. Roy nodded. "I get it Gilligan...trust me...it's hard being patient and not let your feelings get in the way...you take your time...just know if you ever need me, I will come and assist you" he answered.'

"Thanks Professor..." Gilligan said and Roy just smiled. "You're welcome" he said and with another pat to his friends knee he stood. "So, I guess I'll leave you?" he asked and Gilligan nodded.

"Yeah...I'll be fine" he said and Professor nodded and walked away.


	4. The other castaways chat again

_Yay big hugs to Teobi yet again, was waiting for review so I could continue. I am having fun with this story. Not sure how or when it'll end, I'm having fun writing this, I hope everyone is having as much fun reading it. Oh and welcome to story Jwood nice to see other fellow Castaways._

_I have a question. If you were on GI what would you character's name be? _

"We seem to have a very big problem on our hands now"

Jonas and Ginger glanced up as Roy sat in front of them. "So then it's strike three now?" Ginger asked.

"If you want to call it that then yes, strike three and three outs…Gilligan is destroying us in this virtual game" Skipper mumbled.

"I think that's out problem Skipper, we need a new strategy to coax Gilligan home" Professor replied.

"Mary Ann said Gilligan didn't even want one bite of the cake we baked…I wonder if we should just give up" Ginger said.

Both men gave her funny looks. "How will that solve anything? You do want Gilligan home right?" Skipper asked looking bewildered.

Ginger nodded. "Sure…I guess…he is a sweet guy but…" she said and stopped.

"But what?"

"Look Skipper I know you call him you "little buddy" and all but…what's going to stop us from going back to normal?" Ginger asked him.

"We…we won't…we won't let it Ginger" Skipper stammered.

"Okay then…so am I next in this skit of failed acts?" she asked.

Both men sighed. "Sorry…but how is this helping when all three of you came back looking like he hit you?" she asked.

"He's changed Ginger…it's probably some kind of island voodoo…maybe we can break the spell somehow" Skipper said.

Ginger chuckled. "That would be a relief…I mean its just a few silly words that we apologized for" she said.

"Is that boy still sulking? I'm surprised you didn't yank him home and put him to work captain!"

"Now see here Howell!"

"You see here Captain! If any of my staff acted like a child you can trust they'd be finding a new job right now!" Mr. Howell shouted back.

"I agree, I mean we all found him and apologized plus fed him three dinners…" Lovey Howell chimed in.

"It's not that simple Mrs. Howell"

All five turned to a sleepy sounding voice and the young brunette yawned.

"He overheard us insulting him like…like he didn't matter…now you act like he should just get over it and come home" Mary Ann added.

She rubbed her red, tired eyes and sat next to the professor. "But we do need to get him home…I'm worried about him sleeping so far away" she said.

"Lets stop arguing and placing blame before we all drift apart…we need to stay together as a group till were rescued…its our only chance of survival and we known that since day one" Professor said.

"You should have said that instead of calling him a pest then professor…" Mary Ann quipped.

The smart man nodded. "I know Mary Ann…unfortunately none of us can control time so the question is what do we do now?" he asked.

Mr. Howell opened his mouth and Skipper glared at him. "Don't start Howell…we yank him home, he'll move again and then we may never find him" he warned.

"So then what do you suggest Captain? Lovey gave him a money carpet and my poor Teddy is still his prisoner…what more can I do for the boy?" the millionaire asked.

"Well we have to do something…oh, I feel so horrible" Mary Ann said and looked like she could cry again.

Skipper took her hand and patted it gently. "We all do Mary Ann…lets face it people, we all still think Gilligan is a pain in the neck at times but I know I miss having him around" he said.

"Yeah…he did make a descent caddy…" Mr. Howell muttered.

"Yes…he's a sweet boy…clumsy yes…but sweet" his wife chimed in.

"All right, I guess I'll take my turn and talk to him" Ginger said as she stood up.

The others nodded. "Good luck Ginger" Skipper called and she smiled and left.


	5. Ginger's most honest performance

_Wow, really makes me smile getting Teobi awesome reviews every chapter. Tomboy author thanks for your support as well. Oh, I am rewriting the chapters slightly hope you'll reread the changes. I just want my work to be great and sometimes I feel I need to redo it. _

As Ginger moved away from the table, she could have sworn she heard a bush rustle.

There wasn't any wind so Ginger smirked. "So Houdini strikes again…here I thought you weren't good at magic Gilligan" she murmured.

With a bemused look on her face, she set off down the trail and found a second piece of evidence. "So, this is what you snuck back for" she murmured and held on to the small pocketknife.

"Gilligan?" The fiery red-haired actress called out as she soon walked to the entrance of Gilligan's cave.

Gilligan crawled out and looked annoyed. "Oh, hi Ginger" he greeted and she smiled at him.

"Hey handsome" she cooed. Gilligan rolled his eyes. "I'm not going back Ginger" he muttered.

Ginger only smirked. "Not even to find this?" she asked. Gilligan looked at her hand and gulped. He then put his hand in his pocket and felt a small hole.

"oops" he said and it made the actress giggle. "Relax, it could be our little secret" she answered with a smirk. Gilligan smiled in relief.

"So, you heard everything right?" she asked and the first mate nodded.

"You're right Ginger…I am afraid this will happen again…" he muttered and Ginger took his hand.

"It probably will Gilligan" she answered and Gilligan stared at her. She squeezed his hand in reply. "Hey, could be worse…least were trying to act like a family…I seen worse performances" she added with a giggle.

Gilligan nodded. "Yeah…" he murmured. Ginger gave a small sad smile and put her head on his shoulder.

"I don't blame you for leaving us Gilligan…I wish I had that courage when I was in Hollywood…" she said.

"You…you were…teased too Ginger?" Gilligan asked. She sat up and nodded. "Teased is a nice way of putting it…" she replied.

"That's terrible…I guess now you'll tell me no one ever apologized" he said and she nodded. "You got it…like I said, least were trying to keep together…" she answered.

"Ginger…" Gilligan murmured and Ginger put a finger to his lips. "Trust me, I know my life wasn't glamorous…but then, I was never worried what people thought…all I cared was what part I could have" she said.

She then sighed. She was never good at apologies but she also knew she had to keep the castaways together. It really was their only chance on survival.

"Look Gilligan…I'm sorry you got hurt…I am still trying to be a castaway Ginger…not Hollywood Ginger" she said honestly. 'There, that wasn't so bad…it felt good actually…he is a good guy…clumsy, sure…but he's sweet' she thought.

"Thanks Ginger" Gilligan answered. He stood and helped her up.

"I still want to stay in the cave a little longer…but thanks…I think your doing fine if you ask me" he added. It made her smile.

"No problem…I guess it's the Howell's turn next…good luck" she said and Gilligan watched her leave.

He waited till she was out of sight before going back inside his new house.

_Ginger is nicor then I thawt diary. I gess she rite lest we try to be a family. It nut much, but this iland is feelen like hom. I gess ill go hom soon I did lik my cave its comfee. _


End file.
